Sin City
by free2bme23
Summary: Bad Boy Nathan Scott and the playful vixen Haley James have never met eachother. What happens when they meet in Las Vegas? In Sin City anything can happen, and these two stars are about to find out first hand, that what happens in Vegas doesn'talways stay
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. So as I reread my story Just an Ordinary Day, I realized I didn't really like where it was going. Therefore, if ideas ever pop back into my head, I will definitely write them down. As for right now, I have come up with a new story idea that is a lot fresher in my mind. Let me know what you think! Sorry to those of you who liked my other story, I truly appreciate all of the support! Also, thank you to those of you who wished me luck with my surgery. Everything went well and I'm back on my feet!**

* * *

**This story is rated M.**

**This chapter is just a prologue, to introduce the characters. **

* * *

**Nathan Scott: 23 year old son of Dan and Deb Scott. Nathan is the All-American NBA bad boy. He is the star shooting guard for the LA Lakers. He grew up in Tree Hill, North Carolina, and has one brother, Lucas, who is his fraternal twin. Lucas is Nathan's manager, and likes to write in his spare time. Nathan has the bad boy reputation, and tends to have a different girl every night. All the boys want to be him, and the girls want to be WITH him. Lucas sometimes has a hard time controlling Nathan, for he is the epitome of a party boy.**

**Haley James: 22 year old daughter of Jimmy and Lydia James. Haley works in the movie industry, and is perceived as All-American vixen. She is the female version of Nathan Scott, yet they have never crossed paths. Haley grew up in Tree Hill, North Carolina as well, but she attended a boarding school. Haley has many siblings, but doesn't really talk to many of them. Her best friends are Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, and Rachel Gatina. Brooke is her manager and publicist and all around best friend. Peyton and Rachel are friends from high school, and mainly do their own thing around town. Haley, like Nathan, is a huge party girl.**

**What happens when these partiers' worlds collide? Both stars are off for a week's stay in Sin City unbeknownst to each other. You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Haley, wake up we're here." Brooke Davis poked one of her perfectly manicured into her best friend's arm.

"I'm up I'm up let's get out of this thing." Haley stretched her arms out over her head and started moving around the spacious limousine.

The flight to Las Vegas had been fairly short considering they were coming from LA. Haley had just wrapped up her latest movie, and was headed to Las Vegas for a week with her best friends.

"OH MY GOD! HALEY! BROOKE! PEYTON! You're not going to believe this!" Their other friend, Rachel Gatina screamed at them to move over to her seat. She was holding her blackberry, and checking updates on stars whereabouts. She liked to keep track of what celebrities were in Las Vegas at the same time they were, so she knew how to handle Haley's security.

"What is it?" Haley questioned from her seat across the aisle. She was currently changing her outfit. Off came the sweatshirt and sweat pants, and on came her new Juicy Couture floor length dress and sandals. She took her hair out of its pony-tail, and let her long golden locks flow down her back in soft waves.

"You will never believe who is headed to the same hotel we are. I'll tell you, Nathan Scott!" Brooke peered over her friends shoulder and squealed to Haley.

"Who?" Peyton Sawyer was more into the art and music scene. She didn't really pay attention to the sports stars.

"Nathan Scott, that hottie who plays for the Lakers. He's like, the female version of our Haley."

"Thanks Rach." Haley grabbed her carry-on bag and purse, and stepped out of the car. Her friends soon followed, and followed behind her into the Palace Hotel.

"Rachel, how are we supposed to keep her away from Nathan for entire week?" Brooke whispered to her friend as they walked past all of the photographers.

"I don't know, but that's your job Mrs. Manager." Rachel walked ahead of Brooke and joined Haley at the reception desk.

"You know Brooke; it might not be such a bad thing if they meet." Peyton sidled up to Brooke, who gave her a murderous look.

"Peyton. What the hell are you talking about! The two of them meeting would be like the worst thing in the world. He's a player, and she's, well, I love Haley, but she's been around, and loves to tease. Nathan and Haley meeting would be like, a sex convention. They'd be all over each other! Haley's image doesn't need any more of that!"

"Well, I mean, he's hot, she's hot. He's young, she's young. They're in Las Vegas, and here to relax. Who are you to deny her that opportunity? Let her have some fun before she has to do 3 movies. Who knows, they may not even run into each other?" Peyton looked to the girl she was talking about, and saw her and Rachel loading the luggage into the elevator.

"Wait! Hales! Rach! Wait for us!" Peyton turned to Brooke, "Come on Brookie, let's make the best of this trip."

* * *

"Yo, Luke. Did you see that group of girls walk into the hotel? I was just checking them out while I was on the balcony." Nathan Scott walked into the living room he would be sharing with his brother Lucas for the next week.

"Yeah I saw them. You need to stay away from them though." Lucas said from his seat on the couch. He was currently trying to figure out how to hook up their NBA Live.

"What?! Why?! They're fuckin hot!"

"Nathan, the girl in the long dress was Haley James. The brunette was Brooke Davis, her manager, and then their friends Peyton Sawyer and Rachel Gatina were the other two girls."

"Haley James? You mean the actress that I've been told to stay away from? That chick?" Nathan went into his room at the other end of the hall to change for the evening.

He and Lucas were going to the fancy bar in the lobby for drinks and some food. He decided on a nice pair of dark wash jeans and a navy blue short sleeved polo.

"Yes, that one." Lucas followed Nathan into his room and sat down on the bench by the window. Around him were clothes everywhere. They had only been there a day and already Nathan was showing signs of his usual lack of organization.

"Why do I have to stay away from her again?" Nathan went into the bathroom and sifted through his toiletries trying to find his cologne.

"Because she's a tease. She is this amazing actress who has the world at her fingertips. She's beautiful, not slutty, and simply teases men, but never touches. Apparently her manager slash publicist Brooke Davis wants Haley to seem like this sultry seductress who's ten times classier than any man she has an encounter with. But really, I bet she's as innocent as she was the day she was born. She's probably still even a virgin."

"And guys just go along with this?" Nathan had left the bathroom and laid down on his bed to relax.

"Well, have you seen her? Of course they do. If a guy asked his friend if he got with the Haley James, the friend is going to say yes. Wouldn't you?"

"Whatever man. No way I'll fall under her little trick. Let's go I'm thirsty."

"I'm just saying, be careful." Lucas followed Nathan into the hallway outside of their suite and onto the elevator.

"You worry too much Luke." Nathan pressed the ground floor button and smirked at his brother.

* * *

"GIRLS! In the entry way, now!" Brooke Davis screamed for her friends. They were headed to the bar downstairs to get a late dinner. All afternoon after their arrival they unpacked their bags and took naps. The past few weeks while Haley was promoting her movie had been exhausting. Not just for Haley, but for Brooke as well. Wherever Haley went, Brooke went. They were practically attached at the hip.

Brooke had decided on a black skirt and an emerald green skirt with black heels.

Peyton was the first of the three to come out. She had on her usual jeans and a band t-shirt, with her beat up converse shoes.

"P.Sawyer, we're going like, to a bar. Where there are hot guys? Don't you think you could've worn maybe like, a skirt, or a dress, or even a nice top?"

"Brooke, we're going to grab some dinner, and then I'm coming back up here and going to bed. I'm so tired, I could probably fall asleep right here in the middle of the hallway."

"Please don't. Where's Haley? I'm starved." Rachel strutted down the hall in her stilettos and skimpy dress.

"I'm right here. Rachel, my niece called. She wants her pajamas back." Haley walked up behind her friend and started to laugh as Rachel glared at her. Rachel was always less than conservative. Basically, she was a slut and everyone knew it. She went after almost every hot guy and usually got them. Haley on the other hand, showed the world she was just like Rachel, but really, on the inside, was a small town girl who didn't want trouble.

Haley had changed into a pair of black cigarette jeans and a loose crème top, along with chunky black heels. Since she was the star hosting her friends, she had a room at the other end of the hallway, away from the other girls. She also had a private entrance because she usually stayed out really late.

"Very funny Hales. Can we go now?" Rachel was getting antsy.

"Yeah of course. Oh and Haley, stay away from Nathan Scott. He's nothing but trouble."

"Brooke, I hate to break it to you, but I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

The girls made their way through the halls and into the elevator. While on the way down, Peyton got a stomach ache and decided to go take that nap that she had wanted to take. Rachel thought she was looking a little too pale for her liking so she went with her.

"Looks like it's just you and me kid." Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulders and led her into the bar.

The very same bar that Nathan Scott had just dragged his brother into 10 minutes earlier.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The bar was brick red and had dark wood flooring. Upon entering, one would find the bar on the right, with the restaurant part to the left. In the back there was a stage and a dance floor. After 12 am the bar was closed to non hotel members. The lights were really dimmed for it was two hours past 6 o'clock.

Nathan and Lucas had had room service for dinner and were now just having drinks at the bar. They were sitting at a private table that had 3 bar stools. Nathan sat facing out, for he could have a view of the entire room.

To say Lucas wasn't enjoying himself would be an understatement. Right now he was missing valuable alone time that could have been better spent, in his mind, on writing his new novel. Well, really It was his first novel, but it was the second go around with trying to produce something publisher worthy.

Nathan on the other hand, was having a ball. The women who came into this bar must have decided to leave their dignity on the outside, he decided. Each one was wearing hardly any clothing, and looked at him like he was a piece of meat. However, he was looking at them just the same.

But tonight, Nathan had another idea in his mind. Even though he was told to stay away from Haley James, the girl who had come in just a half an hour ago, he rarely did what he was told. There was something about her. Most likely it was because she was like forbidden fruit. He could look, but not touch. In fact, it would probably be wise that Lucas not even catch him looking.

She had come in previously, but not with 3 girls attached to her like he had seen before. She had only brought one girl along for the ride. Presumably Brooke Davis. Lucas had a massive crush on this Davis girl. While he hadn't actually told Nathan that, Lucas had sure gone on and on about her earlier today. Nathan knew it was Brooke for she was the one that supposedly had the long brown hair and bright green eyes. While, yes, she was hot, she wasn't Haley James. Brooke wouldn't go near him, even Nathan knew that. How did he know? Probably based on the fact that it was Brooke herself that was the one telling her friend to stay away from him.

Haley on the other hand was a sight for sore eyes. She was sitting at the bar with Brooke and was truly beautiful just the way Luke said she'd be. He had never actually seen her up close before, just random pictures of her in tabloid magazines. Lucas would point her out all the time to remind him to steer clear of her. He'd also say he should be more like Haley James, because she just teased, and never actually followed through with her words. Nathan did, and for that, he was called the whore, and she was called the seductress, yet still remained an innocent angel.

Her legs were long and lean, even though she was short: 5 feet 2 at best. Her heels looked painful, but even Nathan knew that beauty was pain. Her crème top fit her perfectly. Not too tight, like a skank, but not too loose, like a pregnant woman.

Nathan's gaze wandered upwards still, past her plentiful chest, and up to her face and her hair. Nathan was never one who cared about hair. Sure he cared about his own hair, but he never really paid attention to girls' hair. But Haley's long honey blonde hair just cascaded down her back and shoulders in 

a way that forced him to pay attention. It looked perfect and soft, and he wanted to march right up to their spots at the bar and run his hands through it.

That wouldn't be weird at all.

Her big brown eyes were what he noticed next though. They were huge and round and beautiful, and he couldn't help but stare straight into them. It was like staring at the sun. They blinded you. He was never one to try and read people, but he couldn't help himself. This forbidden woman was tantalizing and teasing in every way possible, and he hadn't even tried to talk to her yet.

* * *

Nathan Scott. He had been not so discretely looking at her for the past 30 minutes. This made it impossible for her to look at him. Damn him.

Haley turned her face back to Brooke while she secretly eyed Nathan out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting and a bar table with Lucas Scott, whom she knew solely because Brooke would talk about him all the time. Even though they had never actually met. Brooke was currently going on and on to the bartender about her life. She was more than ready to call it a night for she had had enough to drink already. And it was only 11 o'clock. Haley was silently listening, if you called secretly giving googly eyes to the nation's most wanted bachelor, silently listening.

He had been in here when she arrived with Brooke, and it was the first time she had ever seen him face to face. Usually the girls would cut out pictures of him and put them around Haley's house with big red X's crossing him out.

She never understood why the girls hated him so much. He was the same as she, only he actually had sex with the girls he provoked. That's right. Haley was as virginal as she was the day she was born. It was a pact she had made with her friends when they were 14 and had just finished Sex Ed. They had vowed they would remain virgins until they fell in love, or got married. Slowly though, their pact fell apart. First with Rachel, who revealed a month later that she couldn't be a part of the pact for she had already lost her virginity; at 14. Brooke dropped out next, when they were 16. She claimed to be madly and insanely in love with Kevin Jones. They dated for 6 months, and on their 7 month anniversary she gave it up, only to find out that he had been cheating on her for the last 3 months because she refused to put out. That ended well.

Peyton never really talked about whether she was still in the pact or not. Everyone assumed she wasn't, but it wasn't until she was 18 that she revealed she had in fact broken her pact. She said that while on spring break with her father she got drunk at a party, and "poof went the cherry". She was never one for words.

Haley was the only one who had held on. That's mainly why the group was so protective over her. They were all vixens in their own way, and had rubbed off on Haley. That's why everyone thought she was such a tease. Everyone thought she had had sex with half of Hollywood. But really, she had never.

Anyways, she had noticed Nathan almost immediately. He was forbidden, and off limits. That's what made it all so fun. He was her ultimate challenge.

His short raven black hair had to be the nicest head of hair she had ever seen, and his eyes were magnificent. They were ice blue and had this daring look to them, like they were just begging her to come on over and play. His jaw was chiseled, and his stomach very defined. She couldn't wait to see what was underneath his polo. At the pool though. When else would she see him?

His legs were long; he was 6 foot 2 after all. They were long and muscular looking and had bulges in all the right places. She just wished he would stand up so she could see his ass. That had to be good, she thought.

After checking him out like a piece of very expensive meat, she looked at his feet. They had to be at least a size 14. He was perfect to say the least. Even though she was told to stay away from him, she couldn't help but wonder what might happen if they ever met or talked. It certainly wouldn't start with her. He would have to come to her just like they all did. But that would never ever happen with Brooke and Lucas around.

* * *

"Nathan, are you even listening to me?" Lucas swished the ice in his drink around as he glanced up at his brother. Seeing Nathan staring at something, Lucas turned his head and followed his eyes. Haley James. Alright, time to go, he thought.

"Nathan let's go back upstairs."

"What? Why?" Nathan was shaken out of his reverie at his brother's request. How could he possibly leave? He hadn't talked to Haley yet!

"Because, I'm feeling a little queasy." Lucas made something up.

"Fine you pansy. Let's go." Nathan stood up and helped his brother up. As they left the bar, he glanced at Haley. Oddly, she was looking him square in the face, practically daring him to leave. Then she did the weirdest thing. She winked at him.

"Nathan I'm going to hurl if we don't move it." Lucas tried to slur his words to make it seem like he was in dire need of assistance, anything to occupy Nathan and keep his mind off of the beautiful blonde sitting just 5 feet away.

"Let's go then." Nathan smirked at her, and walked out of the bar.

He just left? How could she tease him when he wasn't even there? She even winked at him! And all he did was smirk at her.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss James?" Haley turned to the bar and saw the bartender pointing to Brooke. She had now begun to get up and leave.

"Brooke, where are you going?" Haley asked her drunken friend. Just then Rachel came down, grabbed Brooke, said goodnight to Haley, and then left.

"But- Rachel, Broo-" Haley stuttered. What the hell? Her friends had just abandoned her in the bar? Normally they would make her come too. Maybe they finally understood that Haley wanted to relax, and the best way to do that was-

"Hey there pretty lady, buy you a drink?" Haley turned to the voice, and it was some 30 year old man wearing a hideous toupee. Ew.

"Um, no thank you." Haley smiled sweetly and turned back to the bartender who was now mixing her favorite drink, a Sex on the Beach.

The man frowned, and walked back to his friends who were now laughing like hyenas. He had just tried and failed to get a girl a drink. What a loser.

Haley continued to slurp down her drinks while casually snacking on some chips and salsa that was in front of her. She sat alone for about ten minutes, and then heard someone sit down beside her. Great another man she'd have to fend off.

"So what are you drinking?" The voice was husky and Haley felt shivers run up and down her spine. She decided to play him, and so kept herself facing away from him.

"A Screaming Orgasm, my second favorite drink."

"What's your favorite?"

"Sex on the Beach." She turned abruptly and was met with the ice blue eyes of a smirking and very sexy looking Nathan Scott. Shit.

Did it just get ten times hotter in here?


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They are a huge motivator!

* * *

As Haley gazed into Nathan's eyes, all she could think about was how the world didn't end. Brooke told her that the world would end if she ever talked to Nathan Scott. Well, like with other things, Brooke was yet again, wrong.

"Is that so, a sex on the beach is your favorite drink, it's such a chick drink." Nathan said and then swiftly turned to the bartender to order two shots. One for him, and one for the "gal beside him" as he so charmingly put it.

"Thanks. I'm Haley-"

"James. I know who you are. I'm Nathan-"

"Scott. I know who you are too." They shook hands and Haley could've sworn she felt tingles.

"I've been told to stay away from you Haley James." Nathan smirked as he leaned in closer to her. He could smell her hair from where he was. Strawberries. They had now just become his favorite scent. Fresh strawberries. My god this woman was going to make him orgasm right there at the bar.

"Well, I am a pretty bad girl. Did you read what they said about me in US Weekly last week? They called me a "female version of the enchantress"."

"Well, that just means you're good." Nathan smirked even more and leaned away from Haley to get his shot. "For you, on three." Nathan handed her the second shot he had ordered, and on the count of three they both took them.

"Next one's on me, Scott." Haley teased as she ordered another round.

"Actually, what do you say we take this-" Nathan began to make a suggestion but was quickly cut off by Haley.

"To your room? I don't think so buddy. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." She smiled sweetly and took her second shot, and when she saw him just sitting there, took his as well.

"That's my third. You're going to have to take two more right now to catch up dude." She grinned and ordered two shots for her "drinking partner".

"I was going to say to one of the more private tables in the corner. Anyone and everyone can see us here. Wouldn't want me to scar your image now would you?" Nathan teased and took his two shots.

"Oh. Well then. Lead the way Nate." Haley stood and stumbled just a bit on her feet. She wasn't drunk by any means. The girl could hold her liquor. She was just a little buzzed, slightly tipsy. She needed Nathan to keep drinking so he would get drunk before she did.

The couple made their way to the back of the bar, near the corner of the dance floor. The immediately flagged down a waitress and ordered a round of 3 shots, each.

The clock struck 12:30 am, and the music started to play. The first song was Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna.

* * *

To a random person drinking in the bar, Nathan and Haley would look like a couple flirting and having a grand ole' time in Vegas: Just letting loose and having fun. They were now sitting very close to each other and had had a total of 6 shots each, and were now drinking two beers.

The conversation between them was effortless. Haley noticed this, and wondered if Nathan noticed it too. It was like she was talking to Brooke; words just came out of her mouth, and there was never an awkward silence.

They had talked about their childhoods, and discovered they were both from the same town. Then they moved on and talked about their careers and life as a famous athlete versus an actress.

Nathan wondered why everyone thought Haley was such a tease. Sure she was a flirt, touching his arm sensually and casually while they talked, or leaning in close so Nathan not only had a lovely view down her shirt, but could also feel her hot breath on his skin. But other than that, she wasn't abnormally open and hadn't tried to get in his pants, yet.

She wasn't like other girls. She actually listened to him while he talked, and he actually enjoyed listening to what she had to say. She was great too because she could talk about sports. Apparently she has a few older brothers and so she was always updated on sports information.

So far, he really liked her. She was cool and fun to hang out with. Albeit there was sexual tension, which could be relieved, they could have a normal conversation; something Nathan couldn't do with many other girls.

* * *

The song changed to one of Haley's favorites, Lollipop by Lil Wayne.

"What kind of bar is this? Do you see those people over there? They look like they're going to drop their pants right there on the dance floor!" Haley laughed as she pointed to the couple she was referring to.

"That guy is a horrible dancer." Nathan commented. He really wanted to dance with Haley, but was feeling kind of shy when it came to asking her. Normally, girls would just pull him onto the dance floor, even though he can't dance. Grind, yes. Dance, no.

"You talk the talk Scott, but can you walk the walk?" Haley got up from her seat and tugged on Nathan's arm. He smiled at her and let her lead him onto the dance floor. She pulled him closer and turned around and began to move her hips to the music.

Nathan moved his arms and pulled her closer to him. There was barely an inch between them. The alcohol was coursing through their bodies as Nathan let his arms hold her hips. She moved slowly and sensually, making sure she rubbed up against him with each stroke.

Damn. Nathan felt like he was going to explode. The girl could dance. He followed her movements and held her tighter than originally. There was no space between them any longer. She moved her hands to cover his, and moved them slowly down towards the junction of where her thighs met her center. He rubbed his fingers on the fabric of her jeans in small circles, pressing slightly harder each time.

Haley moved her arms up and around his neck gently massaged the hair at the nape of Nathan's neck. Soon the song faded out, but was quickly replaced with another song they could dance to, The Way I Are by Timbaland.

Haley spun around and started dancing with Nathan face to face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she started to move faster. Nathan easily picked up the pace, and ran his hands up her sides, gripping them tightly when Haley's center grazed the ever present bulge forming in his jeans.

Nathan moved his head downwards, towards hers, and watched as she tantalizingly licked her lips, as if anticipating him kissing her. He leaned down further still, and finally reached his destination. He grazed her lips with his own, and then she took matters into her own hands. She grabbed his head with her right hand and fused their mouths together.

Their kisses were hot and fiery, and full of passion, lust and desire. Haley was completely enraptured by this man she was making out with, and was getting lost in his touch. Nathan continued to rub circles on her sides through her shirt, and delved his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the contact, but was broken out of her trance-like state by a man whistling at the pair.

"Oh my god." Haley whispered. She was in a public place, and had just made out with Nathan Scott. If she didn't get out of there fast, there would be a lovely photo of them on the cover of every magazine when she woke up in the morning.

Nathan grew angry at whomever at broken up their kissing. She was an amazing kisser, and he wanted more. Searching her face, he could see the embarrassment marring her features, yet her eyes still showed want and desire. He pulled on her arm, and led her quickly out of the bar. Haley said nothing, for she was still stunned by what she had just done, and by the fact that she was trying to keep up. She was a little drunk.

On the way to the elevators, Nathan spotted a mini bar and grabbed a few bottles from it. He pulled her into the elevator, and after the door closed, fused their mouths together again. He pushed his floor number, and then pushed Haley against the wall of the elevator. He breathed heavily, handed a bottle to her, and fused their mouths together once more. At the final ding, Nathan backed off, yet still held her closely to him, and took a swig of whatever it was he had grabbed. Haley did the same.

They stumbled off of the elevator, and he struggled to find his key card that he could have sworn he'd left in his back pocket.

"Looking for this?" Haley held up the card in question, and he realized she had grabbed it while they were making out, in the elevator. She smirked at him, and he saw a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she walked backwards towards his room. He followed her slowly, taking a swig of alcohol each time she did, and grinned drunkenly at her. Soon she picked up her pace, turned around, and sprinted down the hall. Nathan took off after her, and when she reached the door in question, she felt Nathan's hot aroma corner her in. He put his arms above her on the door, and stood so close to her back that they were touching in the same way they were when they danced.

He lowered his raven covered head and breathed heavily into her neck, and began licking and sucking and kissing the bare skin of her neck and jaw line.

"If you don't stop," Haley breathed out quietly, "we'll never get into your _room_."

Nathan stopped what he was doing, and at the same time, heard the click of the door. She pushed it open, and before you could snap your fingers, he followed behind her, and the door was slammed shut.


	5. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! My mom took my computer away because I hadn't cleaned my room, and then the 4th of July came around and I was so busy. And, I had to think of how I wanted to write this chapter. Your reviews mean so much to me! Keep them coming! Thank you!

* * *

The sun shone through the creamy blinds as Haley rolled over in her bed. She was lying on her left side, and could feel an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She rolled over to see whose arm it belonged to, and came into contact with the hard body of Nathan Scott. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Quickly she looked under the covers, and saw she was wearing one of Nathan's shirts, and her underwear. What had she done?

Nathan shut his eyes as soon as Haley started squirming. He had awakened about 15 minutes ago, and was content with just lying in bed watching THE Haley James sleep half-naked in his hotel room, in Vegas.

She stared at him for a good few minutes, until she took her arm and poked his shoulder.

"Nathan." Haley whispered.

"Mmm…no wakey yet." Nathan mumbled, trying to feign sleep.

"Yes, wakey wakey. GET UP!" Haley yelled and Nathan, not expecting an outburst, jumped up at the shrill sound.

"Jesus Haley! No need to shout!" Nathan had on boxers. And only boxers. Haley had to remind herself to keep her eyes, on his, not his…boxers.

"Yes, I think there is a need to shout! What the hell happened last night? Oh my god. Did we…?" Haley began to pace the room and put her hands on her forehead. When she started mumbling to herself Nathan decided he would interfere.

"Haley. No, we didn't have sex if that's what you're wondering." Haley stopped and turned to Nathan, who had now put a shirt on and a pair of shorts over his boxers.

"But, why not?"

"Why not? Haley, you just asked me what happened last night. That's why not. I may be the biggest 'man-whore' in Hollywood, but I have never taken advantage of a girl, the way I would have been taking advantage of you had we had sex last night."

"Oh." Haley sat down on the bed and stared t her hands. She didn't understand. The last thing she remembered was dancing with Nathan on the dance floor. How did they end up "in bed" together?

"Then what happened?" Haley looked up at Nathan questioningly as he took a seat beside her.

"Well…."

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_If you don't stop," Haley breathed out quietly, "we'll never get into your __room__."_

_Nathan stopped what he was doing, and at the same time, heard the click of the door. She pushed it open, and before you could snap your fingers, he followed behind her, and the door was slammed shut._

_As soon as the door shut, Nathan had Haley up against the wall next to the door and lifted her hips so she could wrap her legs around his waist. _

"_God Nathan." Haley moaned as Nathan sucked on her pulse point. He made a point to leave a mark even thought she'd probably yell at him for it later on. _

_Nathan had never been as aroused as he was now and he had been with tons of girls. Something about Haley's gentle touch got to him. He felt tingly all over and each time he touched her, her skin felt so hot. _

_He lifted her shirt up and over her head and began to suck on the tops of her breasts that were peeking out from her black lace bra. He groaned as he sucked on her delicious creamy skin, as Haley fisted her hands in his raven black hair. _

_Soon, Nathan's shirt came off as well, and Haley had to stop herself from going over the edge just from the sight. No matter how talked about Nathan Scott was, seeing him in the flesh just did not do him justice._

_As Haley raked her hands up and down his back, Nathan moved from his position on her chest, and back up to her lips._

"_You don't know what you're doing to me Haley." Nathan whispered huskily in her ear. He moved his hands down to her ass and gripped them hard as he moved them away from the wall and down to the bed. He fell on top of her, and began to kiss her again, this time, more passionately. _

_Their tongues dueled and the heat just kept on rising in between them._

_All of a sudden Haley stopped. She gagged once, twice, and then ran to Nathan's private bathroom. _

_Nathan got up and followed her in there, and at the sight of her wretching in the toilet, Nathan's heart broke._

_Usually, if a girl threw up while they were hooking up, he'd get grossed out and leave. But with Haley, something was different. He actually wanted to help her. So, he bent down and pulled her hair out of her face, and began to rub slow circles on her back. After she had finished, he grabbed a cup and filled it with water and handed it to her._

_She took it gratefully, and then grew bright pink with embarrassment as she realized what just happened._

"_Haley, don't be embarrassed, it's okay. Are you feeling any better?" Nathan smiled a genuine smile, and helped her up so she could stand._

"_Yeah I am thanks. Sorry about that. I don't usually drink that much, and then combined with all the…bumping, and g-grinding, I guess I just couldn't stomach it." Haley laughed at her little joke. _

"_So, we can just go to bed, we don't have to do anything." Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bedroom. He handed her one of his t-shirts out of his drawer, and watched as she put it on over her bra, and then expertly took the bra off, along with her jeans, and climbed into bed._

_Nathan soon followed suit, and when he got into bed he could hear Haley's steady breathing. She had fallen asleep._

_He wrapped and arm around the beautiful woman in his bed, and soon fell into a deep slumber._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"Wow." Haley breathed out. She was so embarrassed that she had thrown up; she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. It's nothing to be ashamed about though Haley, I've thrown up while hooking up before. And besides, I knew we weren't going to go that much farther than we already had."

Haley's eyes snapped up and she looked at his face curiously.

"What do you mean?" Haley said innocently.

"Well, I knew you were wasted. And, quite frankly, I like people to remember me, not just wake up and forget they had sex with the great Nathan Scott." He held back a laugh as Haley narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can't believe you! You're so selfish! You-, why are you laughing?" Haley was now standing with her hands on her hips, and her face was flushed from arguing.

"I'm laughing because you look so hot right now, all worked up." Nathan stood up and walked over to Haley, and without another word, leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Just as Haley was getting into it, there was knock on the door that connected Nathan and Lucas's rooms.

"Shit." Nathan cursed as he let go of Haley.

"Who's that?" Haley questioned, as she saw Nathan scramble to pick up Haley's clothes, and get out a piece of paper and pen while he did it.

"That would be my brother Lucas." Nathan whispered as he handed Haley her clothes. She started changing into them, and when she was done stood still.

"Here, write your number down and I'll text you later." Nathan stood over Haley as she wrote her number down, and then before he pushed her out the door gave her a long kiss on the mouth.

"I'll see you later, Hales." Nathan smiled at her and closed the door.

"NATHAN!" Lucas yelled from outside the door.

'_Just play it cool Scott, Luke can't know about Haley.' _Nathan thought before opening the door.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Haley walked to her room, still reeling from the events of her night, and morning.

Suddenly glad that her room was separate from her friends, Haley plopped down on her bed and began to pull her clothes off to get ready for a shower.

She didn't know how it had all happened, but somehow, she had just spent a night with Nathan Scott. Not only had she disobeyed all of her friends, but she had had fun while doing it.

The truth was, no guy had ever made her feel the way Nathan did. She was convinced that had she not gotten sick, she surely would have gone all the way last night.

There was just something about him, and the way he touched her, and kissed her, and the tone he used when talking to her. AND it didn't help her much that he had not only taken care of her when she was sick, but he even asked for her phone number and gave her a kiss goodbye. That was more than he had done for other girls, she was sure of it.

As she stepped out of the shower, she decided that Nathan probably wouldn't call or text her. In all reality, why would he? It's not like he got to have sex with her, and that was all Nathan Scott was about. Right?

Just then, her cell phone beeped signaling a text message.

Haley walked over and opened it.

"_So, how about some lunch? 1pm the table we had last night. – N" _

Maybe Nathan Scott was no longer just about sex.

* * *

**So, there's Chapter 4! Don't forget to Review! They motivate me to keep writing! Also, if you have any ideas of where you want the story to go, i'm all for hearing about them! Thanks!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Where are you going?" Haley jumped at the sudden sound of Brooke, who was now standing in her doorway, with a hand on her hip and an eyebrow in the air.

Haley had been trying to pick out an outfit for lunch for over an hour. She had gotten out of the shower at around 10 am, and then gone into the main room to eat breakfast with her friends.

They never knew that she never came back to her room last night, and that's exactly how Haley intended to keep it.

Not that she was ashamed of Nathan. That wasn't it at all. She had been told for the past two years to stay the hell away from this "god-awful man whore who probably has like, a thousand STDs," (says Brooke).

Yet, when she actually meets him, he doesn't seem to fit the profile. Yes, he's been with lots of girls. But then again, she had dated a lot of guys. It went both ways.

She was in Vegas to let loose, and have some FUN. In her mind, this tryst with Nathan was exactly what she needed. Brooke didn't need to know, and quite frankly, she didn't think Peyton or Rachel would care or be that upset. Brooke was the only one dead set against all contact with the basketball legend.

Currently, Haley was in her suite trying to pick out the perfect outfit for her lunch date. Could she call it a date even? All he said was let's meet for lunch. He didn't exactly make it clear whether it was a date, or whether he was just going to tell her he never wanted to see her again.

Anyways, her room was in total disarray, and she had no idea what to wear. In a time when she really needed Brooke's fashion advice, she had to hold her tongue because Brooke would demand to know where she was going.

Too late.

"I-I-I'm going out. I just can't figure out what to wear." Haley stuttered, and then continued rummaging through the drawers.

"Well, if you tell me where you're going, I can tell you what to wear!" Brooke skipped over to Haley's bed and started putting everything away. She needed to start fresh in order to help her friend. A messy room did not equal a good outfit.

"I'm going," Where was she going? Oh yeah, on a date with Nathan Scott, yeah right, "to the studio!"

"The studio? Haley you're on vacation! Why are you going to go to the studio?" Brooke looked at her best friend questioningly.

In Haley's mind, it was the "I'm on to you" look.

"Yeah, the studio…because…Cheryl Crow is recording today, and I want to go visit. She's one of my favorite artists you know."

Haley knew Brooke hated country music, and wouldn't ask to tag along. Peyton and Rachel had gone to the spa for the day, and then were going to a magic show at night with two guys they met at the gym earlier in the morning. This left Brooke on her own. Alone.

She felt bad for ditching her friend, but on the other hand, this vacation was about Haley's relaxation and fun, and Brooke was a big girl.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just go to the pool then. Want to have dinner at say, 7:30 in that cute little Japanese restaurant downstairs?"

"Yeah sure that sounds good. Now help me pick out an outfit!"

"Oh right. Okay, wear the cute white ruffle dress that looks kind of country, and then your white wedges. Not the nearly flat wedges, but the like, 4 – inch wedges. Yeah those!" Brooke pointed to the ones she meant as Haley picked them up.

"And then wear your long gold necklaces, you know, the set of three, and then your gold dangly earrings that I love so much because, I bought them. And then leave your hair down because you don't want anyone to recognize you that easily while you go through town. There! Perfect!" Brooke admired her work as she took a step back to reveal a very angelic- looking Haley, dressed to kill.

"Thanks Brooke! Oh I'm late!" Haley saw it was 1:00 already, and rushed to the door, making sure to grab her big sunglasses and her purse.

"Don't forget about dinner! 7:30! Akira Hibachi! Just ask for directions! Have fun!" Brooke shouted as the door shut.

'_And then there was one. Hopefully there will be some man candy at the pool!'_ And with that, Brooke went from being gloomy, to blissfully happy.

* * *

The bar didn't look as dark during the day as it had the night before, and Haley wondered if coming here was such a great idea. It was packed!

She walked towards the back to the table she had occupied previously, and upon arrival saw Nathan sitting gloomily in his chair.

She was only 5 minutes late. He couldn't possibly think she was standing him up? Could he?

He looked so good in his khaki shorts and light blue short sleeved polo. He had on a baseball cap just to secure the secrecy of his identity to outsiders.

Haley walked up to the table and took a bar stool next to him, so they were both facing the wall.

"Hey." She said quietly, yet not too quietly, for he jumped at the sudden contact and sound as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I thought you weren't gonna show." Nathan said, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm here now. So…" Haley ran out of words. What were they supposed to talk about?

"I'm glad." He smiled at her, a real genuine smile. Not the "I'm Nathan Scott kiss my feet" smile.

"So, I ordered myself a drink, so let me just get a waitress and then we can order. Or wait, do you need to look at the menu first?" Nathan stumbled over his words a little, proving to Haley that he was just as nervous as she.

"No, I don't need to look at the menu; I already know what I want." Haley wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, catching Nathan WAY off guard.

"A hamburger." Haley laughed as Nathan's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Since when does Nathan Scott get embarrassed?

"Oh, I-I- uh"

"You thought I meant you!" Haley laughed, "that's okay, I want you too, but not for lunch."

Nathan regained his composure and leaned in, "then when do you want me?" He raised his eyebrows and she leaned in further still, and their foreheads touched lightly.

"My midnight snack." She said it so seriously, and then turned to sip her water.

Before Nathan could respond, a waiter arrived to take their order. The moment was gone.

Throughout lunch Haley and Nathan shared special glances, and more than once Nathan "accidently" brushed her arm and her hand.

Haley on the other hand, not so "accidently" tended to rub her foot against Nathan's lower leg. At first Nathan thought she was just swinging her leg, but when her bare foot hit his leg, he knew it wasn't an accident.

The conversation went smoothly, and the silence while they ate was comfortable, not awkward.

Afterwards, they parted ways, as Haley decided she should spend more time with Brooke. They walked into the hall of the hotel, and decided to catch the same elevator. They kept their distance in front of other people, but as the elevator door shut, with just the two of them inside, Nathan couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"Haley." Nathan said breathily as he cornered her in against the wall of the elevator.

"Yeah?" Haley whispered as he moved his head lower and lower towards hers. He stopped when he was just millimeters away from her luscious lips.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

And with that, he swooped his head down the rest of the way, and took a hold of her lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle, yet filled with an underlying feeling passion and desire. Nathan pulled away slightly, and kissed the tip of her nose, before pulling her close to him.

He didn't know what had come over him, but he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

The elevator dinged and they knew they had to part ways.

"When will I be able to see you again?" Haley looked into Nathan's eyes hopefully. She was going to go to the pool to hang out with Brooke because she had hardly seen her best friend since their arrival the day before. Nathan had told her on the way to the elevator that he was just going to go to the gym to work out, and then would go to the pool where his brother most likely was.

"I'll figure something out and text you later, okay?" Nathan's eyebrows rose, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek before the elevator door shut quickly.

"Bye!" Nathan heard her say just as it shut.

* * *

-Meanwhile at the pool-

* * *

Brooke sat in her chaise lounge peacefully and flipped through her magazine. She was insanely bored, and hadn't seen any decent looking guys come her way yet. Haley was going to be coming down to meet her soon, but she thought she might head up if the 'crop' didn't look better in the next 10 minutes.

All of a sudden, someone plopped down beside her. She could see their shadow, and smell _his_ presence.

"Do you mind if I sit here? All of the other chaises are taken." Brooke turned to the silky voice of none other than Lucas Scott.

Brooke had always had a secret crush on Lucas Scott. Unlike his arrogant cock-head brother Nathan, Lucas was more sensitive and soft-spoken. He didn't party at all really, and certainly didn't flaunt his, _assets._

She loved his eyes and how his blonde hair and fair skin was so different from his brother.

They had only actually talked once. It was about a year ago, when they decided to keep their respective friends/brother, away from each other. They made a plan that each Brooke, and Lucas, would report Nathan and Haley's whereabouts to their PR people, and they would trade information. This ensured that Nathan and Haley never crossed paths.

Private vacations however, such as this one, weren't part of that pact, so they had no way of knowing if the other would be there.

What were the odds?

"No, I don't mind." She turned back to her magazine and tried to concentrate on the pictures of Jamie Lynn Spears' new baby, but she could feel Lucas staring at her, and so she turned and looked at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" She snapped.

"N-no, you don't. How are you Brooke?" He said softly.

Her face softened and she remembered the few conversations they had, very few. He had always been so nice to her, and after they talked about Nathan and Haley, he'd always ask how she was doing and what not.

In her mind, he was like the perfect guy. If only he wasn't Satan's brother.

"I'm good. I mean, I'm in Vegas! Of course I'm good!" She winked at him and grinned cheekily.

Lucas laughed. He loved her smile. Her dimples were just too cute.

"How's Haley doing?" Lucas continued on, "you told her to stay away from Nathan right?"

"Yeah we all did. Although I think I'm the only one really trying to enforce it. I still don't think she fully understands why I want her to stay away."

"Yeah, Nathan is an ass sometimes, so it's probably a good thing. I just hope they haven't seen each other yet, or come into contact. Who knows what hell could happen if they actually met!"

The pair laughed, and then heard a girl's voice clear her throat.

"Oh Haley! I'm so glad you finally got here! I was about to come upstairs, but then Lucas sat down and we've just been chatting."

Brooke pointed to Lucas, who stood up and went to shake hands with Haley. There was nothing wrong with a little Lucas/Haley interaction, just Nathan/Haley interaction. And right now, Nathan was supposed to be at the gym.

"Hey Haley, Lucas Scott. It's so nice to finally meet you!" Lucas smiled and she returned the gesture.

"You too! Brooke is always talking about you. Although I'm not quite sure how you two know each other?" Haley quirked her eyebrow towards Brooke questioningly.

Haley sat down at the end of Brooke's chair, and the threesome began to chat away for a good half hour. Haley and Brooke warmed up to Lucas almost instantaneously. He was a good guy, and really easy to talk to.

Haley couldn't help but wonder how Nathan and Lucas were brothers. They were so different from each other. She really liked Lucas, as a friend of course. But on the other hand, there was something just SO thrilling about Nathan's character, that kept her wanting more.

"Yo, Luke man what are you doing?" Haley's head shot up as soon as she heard the husky voice. It was coming from behind Lucas, and from none other than Nathan Scott.

Haley had to hide a grin when their eyes met and he smirked, and Brooke and Lucas had those "oh shit!" looks.

Nathan sauntered up to the threesome, and as soon as he saw how uncomfortable Haley looked, he decided to have some fun with this.

He smirked at Haley, and took a seat.

Things just got interesting.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
